Hijacked x 2
by awkwardautumn1021
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have both been kidnapped by the Capitol and are at risk for being hijacked. Snow plans to broadcast the results of their hijacking across Panem, framing them for pretending to have even the least bit of love for each other. (Summary edited, but story has not changed a bit.:))
1. Chapter 1

Hijacked ×2

I waited. For a long time. Just laid sprawled out on the dirt floor doing nothing but bleeding and waiting in agonizing impatience. There's a quality you never want to have, no matter what the situation is, but especially in this case. Then you'll just feel like an hour glass, with only so many grains of sand left to fall until your time is up.

Or a ticking clock. Like this horrifying arena I find myself in. The same arena he's in. Peeta. I stopped calling his name seconds, minutes, or hours ago.

I can no longer tell time. One thing I do know is I stopped calling his name after I shot an arrow through the force field, signifying the end of these sick games. I couldn't take it.

My life, Peeta's life,- they're not toys. They're not meant to be played with.

And I wanted them to know. So I ended the game. Thats right. I broke the freaking arena. Yet I'm not sure what I felt as electricity zapped around the arena looking like lightning cracking across the sky.

Satisfaction? Shock? Relief? Victory? No.

Fear. "Peeta!" A hovercraft lowered down real nice and close to me, only 6 feet above my body. A ladder dropped. Somehow I think I knew this would be the aftermath of my rebellious attempt to end the game.

Now I knew it was too late. For Peeta, for me, for everyone depending on us. Nice going Katniss. I left the ladder hanging, but the ladder wasn't going to leave me. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't climb that ladder, much less reach out with the arm Johanna cut into.

Then I thought to myself, how could you be so weak? This is exactly what the Capital wants. Do you want to give them what they want? This is their entertainment. They're probably laughing at you, just laying there bleeding on the ground.

New adrenaline pumping through me, with refreshed anger at the Capital, I reach out with the arm that's not bleeding and get a good grip on the ladder. I pass out from the exertion immediately.

I wake up cleaned and bandaged covered only by a thin blanket on the hospital bed. The first thing I notice is that I'm not in the arena or on a hovercraft. I look around the room, searching for clues as to where I am, but I'm still disoriented from the loss of blood. "Wondering where you are, Katniss?", a voice questions out of nowhere. Spooked, I jump out of the bed slightly, immediately fixing the blankets back over my cold, naked body, with the newfound knowledge I'm being watched.

Where are you? I wonder, searching for the camera and the source of the voice. The voice laughs in mockery apologizing for scaring me and assuring me there are clothes laid out at the bottom of the bed. Still looking for where that voice is coming from and where that camera is, I snatch up the clothes laid out. Scrunching my nose up at the stench of roses, I look down at my clothes where the scent is coming from.

The clothes are now unfolded from my hastiness snatching them, and consist of a green shirt, brown pants and undergarments. I sniff the clothes and get a big whiff of the rose smell. I shake the clothes out expecting a whole rose garden to fall out. Only one rose falls out, and it has a note attached to it. The note reads - _Love, President Snow_.

Sickened, I come to the realization I'm in the Capital. But where is Peeta? Peeta could be anywhere, Peeta could be - no, he can't be dead. "Peeta?" I whisper, expecting him to answer back even though I know he's not here.

I start to scan the room again, breathing too hard. He's not gone. He's still here, he has to be. "Peeta!" I whisper angrily. I don't notice the tears streaming down my face until I can taste them.

I wipe the tears off my face in frustration, putting my clothes on as quickly as possible before pacing the room looking for the exit. I get so frustrated I start banging my fists against the wall as tears stream down my face again and I scream. I hate being locked in this tiny space and hate that I can feel the walls closing in on me. I hate that I can't reach Peeta. I bang on that wall until my knuckles bleed, expecting a door to fling open in its place.

Eventually I just slide to the floor finding some socks and lace up boots to wear with my clothes. Then I'm just rocking back and forth with my arms wrapped around my legs without even realizing it. That's when I find tiny shards of broken glass on the floor, almost too tiny to be seen. Confused, I follow the trail that seemingly leads to nowhere, until I look up. At the spot on the wall I was punching.

I found the camera. Its one the tiniest lenses I've ever seen. Someone did a good job of hiding it, but not good enough I guess. "First an arena, now a camera?" The voice asks.

Just then I hear doors bust open. Doors! I look to where the sound came from and stand up, ready to evacuate. A peacekeeper stands guard at the door. A device of some sort attached to his pocket buzzes and he puts it up to his ear.

After a while he reattaches it to his pocket and tells me I have permission to leave. Its when I hear his voice that I match it to the one I heard earlier. I guess he was talking through an intercom as he watched me on camera. I walk out of the room cautiously, and can't help but be suspicious of how easy that was. He shuts the door that blends back into the wall and directs me down a hallway.

Eventually we get to a door that's open just a crack. The peacekeeper pushes the door open all the way. I peek into the room and he pushes me in, then shutting the door all the way. I guess there was no other choice. Just because I escaped one prison doesn't mean I get everlasting freedom.

I turn around to find Peeta sitting on a bunk bed facing the only window. I walk towards him, not sure if he's real. I don't understand why President Snow would let us be together. The closer I get to him the less he becomes an illusion. If he is real, he hasn't noticed me yet.

I mouth the word Peeta but no sound is able to come out. He's on the upper bunk so I can't reach him from here. I climb up behind him. I still can't talk and he's still not noticing me. I just want to touch him, just to see if he's real.

I reach out and clasp my hand around his shoulder. He jumps slightly. I smirk. He turns towards me with wide eyes and raised eyebrows. Then he smiles really big.

I can't help but laugh at how goofy he looks. His eyebrows and eyes go back to normal. Well, sort of. His smile fades into a grin. He puts his hand over mine that is still clasped to his shoulder.

My eyes flicker at our hands. What he did isn't a heavy hearted gesture , but it means so much. I guess I stare too long at our hands though because he starts to look at me with concern. "S-Sorry." I stutter looking away.

Why is his hand so warm? He takes my hand off his shoulder, still keeping his hand linked with mine, and brings them out for me to look at. When I study him with confusion, he then raises an eyebrow as if to ask, is this okay? I look down thinking. He misinterprets it and lets go of my hand.

I scowl at him. He smiles. Maybe that wasn't a misinterpretation, maybe that was a test. I smirk. Maybe I can test people too.

I put my hand on his shoulder, then raising my eyebrow. He nods really fast a bunch of times. I have to muffle my laughter into my shoulder before turning back to face him. I then shake my head, a faint smile on my lips as I take my hand away. I catch him looking at me longingly before he quickly looks at the window instead.

Okay he looks sad, maybe what I did was cold. I reach out to touch him again and he unexpectedly starts pointing at me with silent laughter. My mouth hangs agape. That terd.

I can't believe I fell for his stupid trick.

He looks at me in a twisted up grin , so I have to smile a little bit, or at least relax my scowling muscles. I laugh a few seconds later, thinking about it. About him. He looks at me weird. "What?" , I ask, already defensive.

"I just...I hardly ever see you laugh, so when I do, its like, not you." I look at him, trying to analyze what he just said, then just end up busting out laughing again. Whoa. I slap my hand over my mouth, shocked to hear the sound and end up blocking it.

I look over at Peeta with wide eyes, my hand still over my mouth. He stares, shocked, blinking a couple times. Then he starts laughing too. "That sounds so foreign coming out of your mouth." He says.

"I know." I say laughing again. I don't what's wrong with us, but it feels so good. I haven't laughed like this in forever. I don't even think Peeta has laughed like this in a while and he's always so optimistic.

Always happy for some stupid reason."Peeta?" I ask in request of his attention. "Yeah?" He answers. I don't know Peeta, I just want to talk. I hope I don't look too desperate.

I just want something so bad that I don't understand. After a while he tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. "What is it?" He asks gently, propping my chin up with his fingertips so I have to make eye contact. He looks at me waiting, and of all moments my eyes start to water right then.

"Damn it!" I whisper angrily, rubbing my eyes dry of the tears. I think my lip even quivered. Stupid freakin lip. I slap Peeta's hand off my chin.

"Katniss?"

"Yes, it's Katniss." I mutter, being smartellic.

"Are you sure?" Peeta retorts.

"Yep."

"Then what's wrong?"

I ponder. What _is_ wrong? I get a head rush of all the reasons at once. But there's only one that sticks out. Peeta's alive.

I want Peeta alive, but I want more than that. I want him to know that I want him to be alive. How do I put that in words to tell Peeta? "Peeta I- " This is hard.

"Peeta I...you're alive!" Yep, that's all I could come up with. He smiles sadly and I come full force at him in a sloppy hug. I wrap my arms around his torso and hold on tight as he wraps his arms around my small waist and says smiling, "I was hoping you cared that much." I feel guilty for not letting him know sooner.

(Author's Note)- Hey guys, this is my first fanfic I ever wrote and I hope you enjoyed it! ( :

Disclaimer - I am not in any way, shape or form Suzanne Collins. If I wrote the Hunger Games I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it! All credit goes to Suzanne Collins for the wonderful series of the Hunger Games and the characters in the story. I, however, own the plot twist that Peeta and, AND Katniss get captured and hijacked.


	2. Chapter 2

Hijacked ×2

Chapter 2

Peeta plays with the ends of my braid as I stare at a cobweb in the corner of the window. Its facing from outside. I still can't believe we get the privilege of looking outside, even though all the view consists of is a lawn of grass with dewy tips and a grey blue sky. There's Capital buildings in the distance, but I don't care about that. "Katniss?"

Peeta asks the question in request of my attention, but I can tell his thoughts are elsewhere. "Yes?" He takes a while to respond. "When do you think -" He doesn't finish.

He doesn't have to. "Peeta, I don't know. I do know we're not here on vacation. And we seem to be somewhat secluded." He looks out the window. "Yeah, I know. We're not too

far away from everybody else though. You can see the Capitol buildings from here." I nod.

"Now we can see what's the latest in Capital fashion." He says feigning enthusiasm. I laugh a little. "I wish we could go outside." I blurt.

I put my hand on the window, staring at the outside world longingly.

"They can't keep us in here forever, Katniss."

"You're right. When we die, they'll bury us outside."

He glares at me. "Sorry." I say. "Its okay. But what do you think they're doing letting us lounge around in this -" He searches for the right word.

"Prison." I finish for him. "Right." He says, smirking. I think about the camera I broke in the other room.

I know what they're doing. I lean in close to Peeta and whisper in his ear, "They're watching us." His eyes widen and he starts to look around for a camera. I grab his arm to get his attention.

He looks at me not understanding the cause of my frustration. I let go of his arm and mouth the words, 'Don't be so obvious.' He nods. "They could be filming." He whispers on

my neck, making it look like a kiss or nuzzle from the camera's point of view. I think for a while.

Filming. Like, airing footage of us all around Panem. Panem is watching us. I tense."There are more people in this room than I thought." I whisper in Peeta's shoulder.

It gets muffled. "What?" He whispers back. I bring my face out of his shoulder and look back up at him, to find his face closer than I expected. I hold my gasp in and whisper it again.

He laughs quietly, sounding out of breath. "I know." He says mournful. I watch him carefully. "I guess that means we have to keep being the star crossed lovers of District 12."

He says it looking away from me, my chin still on his shoulder. Peeta looked so hopeful when I first came in here, and now he just looks disappointed. There's something else I see. Pure dread. I have never seen him like this, like he's lost so much.

I just want to take him out of here and bring him to someone that deserves him. Someone that makes him happy. "Peeta." I whisper raspily. Its not until he looks at me that I realize I'm clutching his arm.

"We don't have to pretend anymore." Those words would mark history in Panem. I wasn't thinking about that, though. I wasn't thinking about how, while I wasn't loud, I wasn't whispering either. And because of that simple mistake, they would catch my words in the camera footage and have it broadcast across Panem.

Its a good thing I wasn't thinking about it. I can't be for certain if Peeta was or not. Shock and relief flooded his face. "Katniss." He said blinking.

"Thank you." He said, struggling for words it seemed. He smiled sadly and hesitated to bring his hand to the right side of my face. Then he tried to bring his hand off my face quick, like it was something forbidden to touch. But I caught it and held it there before he could keep his hands to himself.

He looked at me in shame. "Peeta." I demanded. He finally made eye contact. "Just because we're not playing their games anymore, doesn't mean you're not allowed to touch me."

I said fiercely. Something flashed in his eyes for a second, but I'm not sure what it was. The implication of what I said went through me. I didn't mean he could touch me inappropriately, I knew he knew that, but - Did he?

I could feel my face turning hot, and I knew he could too. His hand was on my face, after all. I let go of his hand I was keeping on my face. His hand fell off. "Peeta, I...I didn't mean it like that, I just meant you could-"

I couldn't look at him. I just didn't know where I was going with this. He cupped my chin and angled it towards him, so I was facing him and had to make eye contact. "Katniss, I think I know what you're saying." He looked nervous.

"Well, I think." He says. I look at him. "You better." I state firmly. I watch him try to suppress a grin as he takes his hand off me.

I don't even know what I was trying to say, but I don't dare let him know that. We sit in an almost awkward silence for a few minutes before a voice sounds through the intercrom. "Your breakfast will be delivered soon." The voice says. Peeta and I look at each other, surprised by the announcement.

We're getting food. Hopefully its not poisoned. Barely 30 seconds later, I hear a sound coming from the wall. Peeta points at two trays sliding out from two different hidden openings. Next to the trays, projections of menus appear.

_Pick your poison. _The intercom comes back on. "How may I take your order?" I try not to laugh. "Yes, I'll have the hashbrowns and omelette with an orange juice. " Peeta says.

He smirks at me. "Katniss, what would you like?" He asks with a touch of sarcasm. "Yes,Katniss?" The intercom says.

"Yeah, I'll just have what he's having." I tell the person on the intercom. "Coming right up!" The voice says. I look at Peeta with a face that shows I'm trying not to laugh.

He smiles. The trays get sucked back into the wall. It takes a little time, but when the trays come back out, they have our food, silverware, and drinks. I stop Peeta before he takes his first bite. "Katniss, I don't think they're merciful enough to limit our torture to killing us from poisonous food." He responds, then starts eating.

I shrug, and take my first bite. I guess he has a point. I don't even want to think about what they plan on doing. I try very hard to steer my thoughts away from Prim. She is my biggest worry of all.

Every once in a while, when I start to think about her, or mom, or Gale, or how Cinna died and its my fault and I miss him, Peeta reminds me to eat. And I think, Oh yeah, Haymitch said to stay alive. Of course that's all the advice that bastard would give. "Katniss!" Peeta yells. "What?" I ask.

"Eat." He orders. And I do. Peeta is already finished so his tray is back where it came from. After my last sip of orange juice, I try pushing the tray back in, but it doesn't work that way.

I try working with it, but it keeps fighting me, and eventually a voice from the intercom tells me to leave it alone. I stop messing with it and the tray gets sucked back in. The intercom comes back on to tell us there's a bathroom if we want to freshen up. I didn't know there was a bathroom. "Do you want to go first?" Peeta asks.

"You go ahead. I don't want to look at myself yet." He looks at me pained, concern on his face. "Its okay, Peeta, that doesn't mean you have to call me beautiful. Just go take a shower." I tell him impatiently. He smiles.

"But Katniss -"

"Gah!"

"Katniss." He says laughing.

I scowl. "What?" I snap.

He takes my hands in his and stares at them, smiling. "Even your hands are beautiful." Peeta says, just to annoy me. I laugh. "Shut. Up." I tell him.

Peeta looks up and smiles at me while I try to maintain my scowl. "No, really." He says letting go of my hands. For a second I worry he actually thinks I'm ugly and is about to say so. "I don't think you're beautiful."

I feel so embarassed. He runs his fingers through the hair that's fallen out of my braid and I shudder, imagining him looking at me in disgust as he does that. I can't look at his face. "You're much prettier than that." Peeta almost whispers the words.

Relieved, I get the courage to look him in the eyes again. The eyes I can always trust. His pupils are dilated. His cheeks have a pink tinge that wasn't there before. He catches me looking at his lips.

"You're more than beautiful,okay?" Peeta asks.

"Okay." I smile at him then look at the ground.

He keeps standing there making this more uncomfortable.

"Go take a shower, Peeta."

He leaves, finally. Thank guiness. I listen to the water of the shower for a while. I think the Capital has plans for us today. We got breakfast, a bathroom to freshen up in.

I wonder what awaits us. I also wonder if we have to wear the same clothes, or if they'll bring us more. I hear the bathroom door open after a while, to find Peeta must not know either. He comes out in just a towel. I'm too uncomfortable with him like that to wonder where his clothes are, so I walk past him and into the bathroom to go ahead and take my shower.

As I'm turning the water on, I hear him shout something. I turn the water off. "What?" I shout. "I left my clothes in there." He says. Sure, now he remembers his clothes.

I put a towel on, find his clothes, and open the door to give them to him. "Peeta, here." I say. He takes his clothes and says thanks. I shut the door as fast as I can. I take my towel off and jump in the shower, turning the water on.

Some time in the middle of my shower, the intercom comes on. "You have 5 minutes left until you are to be escorted out."

Where are we going? I hurry and finish washing off. I'm drying off when the intercom comes on again. "3 minutes left." I speedily put my clothes on and run my fingers through my hair.

I brace myself to look in the mirror. There are no scars to be seen as the Capital cleaned them up after my capture like they did after my first games, but I still have dark circles under my eyes and a body that has filled out slightly since my first games, but is definitely still and will probably will always be petite. I walk out of the bathroom and shut the door behind me. Peeta's gone. The door that blends into the wall slides out and a Peacekeeper enters, holding the door open for me.

"Your testing begins today, Katniss."

(Author's Note)- For those who are reading this story, sorry the update took so long. I didn't know how to upload another chapter for a while, but I got it now! Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review to let me know how you feel about the story! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games! Suzanne Collins does! I am just putting my own twist on the story for fun as a writing experiment.


	3. Chapter 3

Hijacked ×2

Chapter 3

"Your testing begins today, Katniss." The Peacekeeper told me simply, as if that was all that was needed to be said. Did he not understand that statement didn't even begin to answer all the questions swirling in my head as of now? Of course not. How could he understand the thinking of a human when President Snow ordered him to do things absolutely inhumane?

Peacekeepers are like robots, going about killing people,torturing them, punishing them for striving to survive. All of this they do with no emotion it seems. He looks at me expectantly, still holding the door. I walk through the door, and am reminded how much I desire to be outside. Gratefulness for the freedom is what I want to feel, but instead I remain unsure as I don't know what I'm walking into.

And then there's Peeta. The Peacekeeper walks ahead of me, and I follow him along a hallway that leads to who knows what. "Where's Peeta?" I ask suddenly. He keeps on walking, and I know he heard me.

"Where's Peeta?" I demand. He ignores me again. A normal person would realize this is hopeless. But I don't just yet.

I stop walking. "I'm not walking any further until you tell me what you did with him." I say stubbornly. He turns around and walks up more closely to me than I'd like, forcing me to make eye contact with his ice, emotionless eyes. "You follow orders, or the boy dies and you watch."

I gulp at his words, my pulse quickening. "I'll follow orders." I promise unsteadily. He grins wickedly, I inwardly wince. He turns back around walking again to a destination unknown. Eventually we walk into a room with a few chairs lined against the wall.

The chairs are red cushioned with gold frame outlining the cushions. In front of the chairs there is a desk made out of dark wood with gold handles for the drawers. There's a chair seated with the one I despise the most. President Snow. "Welcome, Katniss." He says with a devilish grin.

I say nothing in return, feeling my flesh crawl at the sickening sight of him. He laughs, sensing my discomfort. "Take a seat." He says cheerfully. I do as I'm told, afraid of consequences for disobedience.

"Why'd you do it?" President Snow asks. "Do what?" I spit the words at him ferociously. He laughs at me in a mocking way yet without a trace of amusement.

"You know, shoot an arrow through the forcefield. Undermine my authority while trying to destroy Panem." He says monotone.

I narrow my eyes. "I wasn't trying to destroy Panem."

He laughs again and I have to clench my fists. Its taking everything in me not to attack him. "I know, Katniss. You were trying to stop the games. Trying to turn everyone against me and start a little rebellion of some sort. But guess what? None of that will ever happen. I'm much too powerful." He states. I disagree.

I don't think any human is powerful enough. No side in a war has ever truly won. Not yet. And as much as President Snow may scare people, I don't think the districts will miss their chance of escape. He may have had us in an iron grip at once, but now that we have the chance to flee, that is the first thing we will do.

"You know what's absurd?" He questions. I shake my head. "This spark of rebellion was ignited from the moment you held out that handful of poisonous berries. You. A starving girl from District 12." The waiting part is the worst.

The part where I wait to find out the consequences. It allows my impatience to warp into dread. And to imagine every scenario of what we'll have to live or die through. "There of course will be repercussions. Without repercussions, your rebellious spirit would never be killed." He smiles sickeningly at me.

"And you had to drag poor, sweet Peeta down with you, didn't you, Mockingjay?" His words were like a stab to the heart. I felt a wave of emotion crash over me as anger boiled up inside ready to spill out over the brim like tea in a pot. "But we made a deal!" I outburst.

"We made a deal that if I convinced you, nobody would get hurt." I finish. "And you did convince me. That you love him. That's why I know how to unhinge every inch of your being." I think that's when I lost it. All I remember is having jumped on his ebony desk, while hunched over on my knees, tearing his horrible, white as snow hair out.

A fistful of hair later, I push him back, knocking the plush, red chair over along with the previous occupant. He catches himself with his hands once he's on the ground, but I can tell his hatred for me has grown when I look in his eyes. I'm panting from the violent act I committed when Peacekeepers march through the door. There's two of them and one comes to each side of me, looping their arms through my arms forcefully and marching back through the door. As we walked down the hallway, I tried kicking myself free.

Hair had fallen in my face. Eventually my kicking infuriated one of the Peacekeepers who then threw me down. I was now hanging by one Peacekeeper. "What are you doing?" The Peacekeeper holding me asked bewildered.

I was kicked in the face and startled, feeling where the injury took place. The Peacekeeper still holding me brought me away from the violent one. "This isn't protocol." He said.

It was difficult understanding why this Peacekeeper was protecting me.

I looked at him, trying to communicate appreciation through the glance. His features were familiar somehow, I noticed perplexed by it. I turned back around so as not to give my thoughts away. "I don't care. She needs to get what she deserves." My attacker said, sounding malice.

"Don't you think Snow has enough good ideas on how to make her suffer?" My protector cleverly pointed out. The other Peacekeeper laughed with glee. "You're right. I can't wait to see what he does with you." He said it looking at me quite eerily cheerful.

I scowled in response which only made him laugh,but at least he picked me up again so we could be on our way. At this point I didn't mind being lugged around like a suitcase.

It was better than having a Peacekeeper's boot up my nose. After a long walk, we turned a few corners and entered another room that had one of those doors that slid out, but blended back into the wall. That meant they were locking me in. I wonder if I'll get to be with Peeta. Upon our entrance into a new prison, the men released me allowing bloodflow to come back into my arms.

They left and the door slid into place. Without them in the way anymore, I could scale the room with almost a sense of freedom. Although, I was saddened to find no Peeta in the room. I wonder what they're doing to him. I'm curious about what they'll do to me as well. I think back to what that Peacekeeper told me before he escorted me out of my room.

"Your testing begins today, Katniss." He said. What could those words have meant? I search the room for clues and find nothing but a chair in the center of a room with a contraption of some sort laid out on it. I heard the door sliding out of the wall and found a scientist or doctor had entered. He smiled at me as the door slid back in behind him.

He seemed relatively normal, so when I was asked to sit in the chair placed in the center of the room, I did so. I didn't have any doubts until he started restraining my hands to the arms of the chair. He even tied my feet together with a rope against my protests. He pulled out the contraption from under me, having forgotten to get it earlier I suppose. The contraption was a velcro sleeve he wrapped around my arm attached to a cord that connected it to a heart rate monitor.

Why did he think he had to tie me down to check my pulse? Suddenly the power goes out. The ground erupts in flames that lick at my legs and climb up my arms, wrapping around my torso. I cry out in agony. I hate burns.

They are the worst. Eventually though, the fire goes out. The pain slowly fades away and I'm left wondering if I'm crazy. If it was all an illusion. If it is, the illusions are not over.

All over my body skin breaks, leaving me cut up like meat. The weird part is, I don't think I even bleed out. There's just some sensation of some sort. That's what the fire did, gave me a temporary feeling of hurt but left no wounds. Thats how I know this isn't real.

That doesn't stop it from hurting though. Bruises, scratches, choking, and any other type of physical pain you can possibly feel it seems is what I go through as I scream to myself that it isn't real. The lights flicker back on, but I still feel the pain and keep whispering, "Not real, not real." I snap out of it when the doctor starts to untie me from the chair, unhooking my arm from the contraption that was checking my heart rate this whole time. I rub where rope was tied, trying to get feeling back into my limbs.

There's something nagging at the back of my mind, but I'm so shaken up I ignore it. I'm in such a daze , the doctor has to help me out of the chair and remind me to walk. The hidden door slides out of the wall and I wobble out of the room, the doctor following me. I just walk, not knowing where I'm going. I bump into Peeta.

"Peeta?" Because of my confusion due to delirium, it comes out like a question, but it's meant to be a confirmation. His eyes look panicked for a second, but then something sinks in and he smiles with relief. "Oh it is you. I've been looking all over for you. Are you okay?" His eyebrows come together in concern.

Now that he mentions it, the room is spinning. I lose balance from the dizziness, but Peeta catches me by instinct. And despite my head spinning, I notice the close proximity of our bodies. He's holding me by the shoulders, frozen in his stance. My mind clears enough for me to look at him curiously.

That is,before I fall against his shoulder and black out. When I regain consciousness, Peeta's arguing with somebody. He has me cradled up against his chest. I look up at him, but he doesn't look at me yet. When I look away, I find the Peacekeeper who tried to hurt me from earlier.

He's guarding the door. He won't let us in our own room. "You can sleep on the floor. Its not like you guys need a room. Well, that depends. All that lovey dovey stuff during filming was fake, right?" He grins. He must be younger than I think for him to be that immature. He must be.

He catches me staring at him angrily and laughs. Peeta notices. He looks down at me,realizing I'm awake. "Hey." He says softly, pushing some hair out of my face gently. My eyes skim over him.

His blonde hair seems to hang over his face from where I see, and his eyes are the color of dawn. A grayish blue. His lips curl into a smile that's barely noticable. I'm about to touch his cheek when he looks away from me and at the stupid door guarder. I exhale through my nose, frustrated.

"Just let us in." Peeta says, sounding exhausted. "Can't do that." The Peacekeeper states. Okay, this isn't even an argument, this is just pathetic.

Peeta tilts his head back, something people often do when overwhelmed, and surprises me by yelling, "Just let us in, damn it!" I didn't take Peeta as the type to curse. The Peacekeeper just stands there. Just stands there whistling, like the bastard he is. "You're a bastard." I say out loud.

Oops. I'm just so tired, I feel like that doctor gave me drugs. Maybe that explains some things. Him and Peeta look at me startled. I don't care. I don't care. I bury my face in Peeta's chest.

A device buzzes in the Peacekeeper's pocket. He puts it to his ear. I think its a walkie talkie. "Quit fooling around." A voice from the walkie talkie says. The peacekeeper gropes for the device, trying to turn it down.

"Alright, alright." He says into the device. He reattaches it to his pocket. Then, finally, this dumb ass lets us into our room. Peeta, still carrying me, walks in. The Peacekeeper leaves and the door closes in the wall.

"I'm glad that's overwith." He says. "Me too." I whisper in irritation from just thinking about it.

**Author's note-I can only promise to update once a week and maybe twice if people start, oh I don't know, reviewing! ;) Seriously though, let me know what you think the doctor was doing to Katniss, or who the Peacekeeper is that was trying to protect Katniss. I'd like to see how smart y'all are, see if you're figuring this here story out.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own The Hunger Games, okay? Just a super fan here.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hijacked×2

Chapter 4

Peeta and I stare at each other for a while as he holds me. Then he starts to look uncomfortable and even...guilty. He puts me down on the top bunk and I can't help but feel troubled. "Good night, Katniss." Peeta says, sounding disappointed in himself.

He gets in the lower bunk. I look out the window. Is it really already dark outside? I sigh. I try to go to sleep, but I want Peeta next to me and the desire is distracting.

I try contemplating for the next few minutes a way to convince Peeta of a good reason to lay next to me without revealing I actually want him to. But then I realize how pathetic that is. Or maybe I just can't think of anything that wouldn't reveal too much. So that's how it goes. I look out at the stars in the sky, trying to count them and Peeta just lays in his lower bunk doing whatever.

Maybe if I pretended to fall down and made sure I landed in his bunk, I could just - oh, wow, no. This is just so ridiculous. I scowl at the ceiling, because its the only thing I can scowl at right now. I need to take my frustration out on something. Now.

I punch the window. "Katniss?" Peeta asks. Crap. What do I say? What do I say?

That I punched the window? "I punched the window." I tell him. Silence. Then finally, "Umm...okay."

I don't know what to do about this situation.

"Katniss, why did you -"

"Peeta, could I...maybe -"

I pause. I don't want to finish the sentence so I don't finish the thought.

"What is it?" He asks as I hear him pull the covers over himself.

"It's nothing. Nevermind."

"Katniss." He groans.

I tell him nothing more, pulling the covers over myself and leaning on my elbow with the heel of my hand holding up my chin.

"Please tell me." Peeta pleads to me.

I coldly ignore him and shut my eyes. My eyes still closed, I hear a thud on the ground. My eyes blink open, startled. He got out of bed. I lay on my side pretending to sleep, even though I know it's obvious someone couldn't just fall asleep in ten seconds.

I know he's coming to get me, I hear him climbing the ladder to get to the upper bunk. My heart rate speeds up. Peeta gets to the top and plants his hands on the mattress, staring at me. I know he's staring without my eyes even open. I can feel it.

I bite my lip. He scoops me up easily, but has a hard time bringing me down the ladder and my arms and legs stick out weird. At one point as he's trying to adjust me, my head lands on his knee while my foot collides with his face. I bust out laughing. This is the weirdest and most flexible position I have ever been in.

Finally, he adjusts me right, and we finish climbing the ladder. When we land on the lower bunk, I'm clutching on to his shoulder with my chin over it. His arm is wrapped around my back. He shocks me by throwing me down on the mattress. "Katniss Everdeen!"

He scolds my name, putting his arms by my sides as he does so. I smirk. "Tell me right now, what you were trying to ask." He orders. "Nope."

He exhales dramatically. The fabric of his shirt clings to his back, and flows away from him in the front since he's hanging over me. I look up his shirt at his chest. You can tell just by looking at the muscles in his abdomen that he's strong. My eyes blink back up to his face.

His cheeks are slightly red and his dawn painted eyes seem to glow against them. He caught me staring. He pretends not to have noticed as he stubbornly stays on the topic at hand saying,"You heard me." I look down at my black, straight hair splayed out on the bed. "If you must know," I start the sentence, then looking back at him.

I try to maintain eye contact as I finish, "I was going to ask if I could sleep next to you." I don't know why it's so embarrassing to admit to. I watch him carefully as he pulls away from me into a sitting position and quietly says, "Oh." The silence that follows makes me nervous and brings ringing to my ears. If there's anything I hate, it's being vulnerable and that's what I feel right now.

Vulnerable. The word buzzes around me like a bug, making me want to swat it away. "Well, I don't mind. I-I want you to." Hopefulness springs up inside me. "You do?"

I ask unsure, my foot sliding around the other one in circles. My knee bumps into the back of my other knee cap and I stop. Peeta doesn't seem to notice the movement. "Yes, Katniss." He breathes out nervously.

He rubs his face smiling but with his mouth closed, like a shy little kid. I smile at his mannerism, then turning on my side. He lays down next to me, and turns facing me with a faint hint of a smile. His eyes look so captivated by me for a moment, but it fades away when he looks down to break eye contact. I turn on my other side and close my eyes, trying for sleep to overtake me.

Eventually sleep does engulf me yet, no nightmares. Only a strange dream in which I run through a forest, trying to escape somewhere as Prim whispers to remember her. Only Prim is nowhere, only her voice is with me. It is not horrible enough to be ranked as a nightmare, but I wake up in the middle of the night feeling guilty. I have not thought enough of Prim.

I wonder if she's okay. Is she eating enough? Has she been watching Peeta and I being broadcast, finding we may not come back and that I may never see her again? I didn't get to say goodbye before the Quarter Quell. Does she know how much I care about her?

That I want to see her again? It feels too hot in the room, like I can't breathe. I cough trying to clear my throat but it still feels like there's a lump in it. I want to cry, but I can't. It would be too selfish.

"Katniss?"Peeta asks curiously. I turn facing him to find his face is etched with concern. I hope I didn't wake him. "I'm sorry if I woke you." I tell him, apologizing.

"It's okay. You didn't have a nightmare did you?" I shake my head. "Everything's fine." I assure him, but my voice cracks. "Liar." Peeta whispers as he caresses my cheek.

I look down, frustrated. He takes his hand off my face and whispers,"What's wrong?" "Prim." That's all I have to say. Because I'm with Peeta.

I rest my head on his chest and lay my palm down where his heart is. He wraps his arms around me, bringing us closer together. We fall asleep like that.

...

I wake up cold and without Peeta. He always leaves the room before me. I have to force myself out of bed after I just lay down with my eyes open for about two minutes, dreading the day somewhat. I go through my morning routine and wait on the bunk bed. My stomach growls, reminding me that Peeta and I only ate breakfast yesterday, and nothing else.

They could've fed us, but of course they didn't. I'm not sure if we'll even eat breakfast today. Breakfast is a luxury. It's not too long before a Peacekeeper is at my door, leading me out. We go down the same long, narrow hallway that we took yesterday.

At first I think we will go somewhere unknown, different, but we don't. This is a familiar pathway. To the lion's den. President Snow's lounge. If my memory proves correct, that is.

I'm sure this means President Snow and I will have a little talk, but what about is not of something I know. Upon our entrance, I find the greeting paid to me to be more menacing than welcoming. The Peacekeeper leaves me alone, the sound of the door shutting behind him and into the wall with a click occupying the already eerie silence. "I hope you enjoyed the simulation." How sweet of him and his sarcasm.

I try to remain impassive due to his offhand comment. I don't want to let him get a reaction out of me, it's what brings him satisfaction. But I can't help but feel shocked that I was right about them creating the illusions. I knew of course, what was happening to me wasn't real. I'm just still piecing together why.

"Let's see how smart you are, shall we? What do you think that simulation was all about?" President Snow asks, waiting attentively for my answer. Slowly puzzle pieces begin to make a picture. The heart rate monitor, the power going out, and then the hurt, the aches, pains, and burns that left no trail behind to prove the abuse to my body I felt. All while my pulse was being checked.

Why they would need to know the beat of my heart as I faced different types of mutilation only leads to one conclusion...

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I managed to update early, but this chapter is shorter than usual because I wanted **

**to create a cliffhanger and couldn't tell any more. Hope you readers out there enjoyed! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Hijacked×2

Chapter 5

Why they would need to know the beat of my heart as I faced different types of mutilation only leads to one conclusion...

President Snow wanted to pinpoint my greatest fear and use it to weaken me until...I broke. He was trying to find a breaking point. He was probably doing the same with Peeta. I would have to warn Peeta.

As soon as we could be together in privacy, the better. I had to let him know what I had discovered. "So?" Snow asked, reminding me of his question from earlier that I still had yet to answer. But of course, could not do honestly. I wanted him to underestimate me.

"It's ridiculous whatever you're trying to pull, and I don't get it." Snow looks at me, unconvinced. I never was smooth with words, especially when it came to lying. I tried to envision how Peeta would lie, and copy that, but I can never tell when he's lying so I am unaware of his tactics. I just look Snow straight in the eye, as if I have no secrets. Eventually this staring contest ends once he realizes my resolve will not break.

"Good. That means you have nothing to tell Peeta." Snow states. My eyes widen before I know what I'm doing. His lips curl into a sadistic smile. I just gave myself away.

He knew I'd try and confront Peeta about this particular matter. He was just waiting for the dead giveaway. Dead giveaway. "Dead giveaway." President Snow says, pressing a button on his desk, still smiling psychotically at me.

An alarm goes off in my head. There is something terrible bound to happen. To whoever Snow thinks I need the most. Dead giveaway must have been some sort of code, because right after Snow said it into that button, a screen slides out of the wall and lights up. At first, it's just static and voices shouting, but then the static clears and I'm watching Peeta.

Through vicious cackles, President Snow tells me, "I hope you feel special, Katniss. You get a front row seat." President Snow's repulsing remark makes me feel so sick to my stomach, that I feel my face contort into something ugly. But then I just watch, blocking him and everything but the screen in front of me out. A person with a pharmacist jacket and glasses ties Peeta to a chair. "What are you doing?"

Peeta asks, breathing rapidly. They didn't test him. Is this supposed to be his test? "Who...are you?" The man who looks like a doctor inquires of Peeta. How dare he try to ask of something of Peeta like this.

"I'm Peeta Mellark, sir." He says politely. Why does he have to be so good to everyone? "Do you care about anyone in particular?" The doctor questions, still circling Peeta.

"I assume everyone does,sir." Peeta answers, still so polite. "Who would that be?" This is definitely an interrogation. "I care about a lot of people." Peeta answers, tiptoeing around the subject.

"I asked you, _who?_ " The doctor shouts harshly. "I care about my family, Katniss' family, and Katniss." Peeta informs, his voice wavering. The doctor stops at a table with high tech Capital tools. He picks up a needle filled with a liquid or drug of some type, turning it over to look at the label.

I can't read the print, it's too tiny. "Be honest. Do you really love her, Peeta?"

I think both Peeta and I know the 'her' he is referring to.

Peeta's eyebrows furrow and his eyes glisten, and he looks more desperate yet more determined than ever when he says, "I swear on my life, if you hurt her - "

"No worries." The doctor interrupts still examining the needle.

"I wouldn't." The doctor continues, probably lying.

Peeta closes his eyes. "Then why do you ask?" Peeta asks.

"If I love her, I mean." He finishes.

"I guess it doesn't matter unless,..." The investigator started.

"Unless what?" Peeta asks impatient.

"Unless...unless she doesn't love you back."

Goosebumps eat at my skin and my breath hitches. Pain streaks across Peeta's face. "What are you saying?" Peeta asks, sounding exhausted. "Does she love you back?"

Peeta remains silent for about a minute, then stuttering"I-I don't kn-know." His face is flushed red and his eyes are wider than usual. The doctor walks up to Peeta, Peeta still being restrained to the chair, and slaps him hard across the face. I flinch, but the shock is replaced by a rush of anger towards this man who is hurting Peeta. I have to do something about this.

There has to be something I can do. I keep watching for hints of their 's face rests against his own shoulder as he recovers. "I .A question. Give me a direct answer!" The doctor orders.

Peeta looks the man straight in the eye. "No." Peeta tells him. The doctor opens his mouth to say something, but Peeta doesn't give him the chance to speak. "You wanted a direct answer, there's your damn answer. No." Peeta growls the words at him.

I can't help but feel frozen in my seat. Peeta said I don't love him, but something in me argues against it, while another cowardly hangs back. Ever since he tossed that bread, I knew I owed him my life. But I never even took the time to thank him or pay him back. And then, after the Games, the list of things I owed him just grew and grew, and I turned into a coward because I knew...I could never be good enough.

And that fear of him and his kindness served as a source of protection from all the emotions that stirred within me from his presence. But now, sitting here watching the boy that I love be beat down against his will, makes me realize I don't care what I owe him, how much I have to pay back, or how much I need him to cope or survive, I just want him.

I start breathing faster watching the doctor taunt him and then start to insert the needle in his arm as Peeta struggles against the rope bindings keeping him restrained. "Peeta." I whisper under my breath.

The needle is inserted into his arm, the drug now in his bloodstream, making him shake uncontrollably as his eyes roll into the back of his head. "Peeta!" I scream, hot tears falling sloppily out of my eyes. I take a something hard and cold off of Snow's desk and throw it at the screen, knowing it will set off an alarm. Shards of glass fall from the screen, sprinkling the floor like glitter.

Snow pushes the button on his desk again, calling in for Peacekeepers. Good. I know where to go from here. As soon as they escort me out, I'll make my escape to where I know Peeta has to be. Not even a minute later, Peacekeepers are ushering me out the room as Snow bids me farewell sarcastically.

As soon as I hear the door behind us slide back into the wall, I pretend to fall and slip from their grip. One still has a hold on me so I bite his hand. He lets go, but the other is coming at me so I try making him trip, but it doesn't work. He gets a hold of me, pinning me to the wall. I spit in his face until he has to put a hand over my mouth.

The other comes to join in on keeping me from going anywhere. I pretend to have a seizure and fall on the cold, hard ground, still shaking uncontrollably due to my pretend seizure. I try not to think too much of Peeta when he was having a real seizure. During this act, I gradually slide away from them while maintaining ground level until I'm five feet away. Then I get up and start full out running.

They follow me close behind, but my small frame has more capability of speed. I try to remember where they took me when I was tested. Something tells me that's where Peeta is. I pant with every stride, my arms pumping and hair swaying. I remember from President Snow's office to the testing room, there was a long hallway and three corners we had to turn.

I come up to the first corner and turn left, the velocity increasing my speed. Down the hallway I start to feel out of breath and slow to a jog. I don't hear footsteps behind me anymore. I don't take the chance to stop, but I turn my head back to find I don't see them anymore. That's scary.

They must be up to something. This only makes me run faster. Despite my confusion on the Peacekeeper's whereabouts, I keep attentive to my mission of finding Peeta. At this point, I'm not giving much thought to anything. I'm just straightforward taking action.

I reach the second corner and turn right. Still running, I hear a scream from where I just passed. I slow down but then speed up again and to try ignore it. It was definitely not Peeta, it was definitely a female. The scream was too high pitched.

As I run further away from the source of the scream, I hear it again and then a choked sob following after it. Anxiety burning in my chest along with my lungs, I choose to keep ignoring it and run somewhat faster. Forget it, forget it. I can't save her there's not enough time. Peeta is probably knocking on death's door by now.

I come to the last corner and turn right. I stop in front of a door, that is suspiciously enough, not locked and open wide enough to be inviting me in. I walk cautiously into the room, my heart thudding inside me. I still struggle for breath from the run. I see the boy I love seated in the torture throne in the middle of the room from behind, his golden locks peeking over the spine of the chair.

I have arrived at my destination.

**A/N: Hey guys, love that you're reading this but I'd love a review. Or five. Or ten. Or 100. Anyways, have a nice**

**day/night! Stay alive. Yes, I just went Haymitch on you.**

**Disclaimer-I seriously do not own the Hunger Games, but I'm obsessed with it (obviously, I mean, I'm on fanfiction after all) and I'm going to see the Catching Fire movie soon...yay Hunger Games!:D**


	6. Chapter 6

Hijacked ×2

Chapter 6

I have arrived at my destination. "Peeta?" He doesn't even turn to look at me, and that worries me. "Katniss." He sounds so weak.

I walk around and up to Peeta, so I'm in front of him. At first he doesn't say anything. Just looks up at me with his eyelids drooping. I see exhaustion in his face from the drooping eyelids, to the dark circles under his eyes. Even his facial expression.

Peeta's always somewhat happy when I'm in his presence. Not today. I don't even realize that as I was studying him with concern, my hands found their way to his face, cupping his chin. With the state he's in, I'm just happy he allows it. That's probably all he can do right now.

Allow and not resist. I let my eyes flit to the floor, my hands still grasping his chin which is so close to the lips that smiled some point in time. I don't like seeing Peeta like this.

I've always thought that when people sleep, they seem younger in appearance. Now I know what they look like when deprived of needed rest.

"Katniss." Just hearing his voice breaks the dam that was once built so strongly inside of me. I'm not a loud cryer, but sobs shake my body, heaving my chest up and down. If I was smiling, you'd think this was silent laughter. If I was laughing, I'd have to be absolutely crazy.

Which I guess I am, I just haven't quite gone mad just yet. I feel a hand gently touch my face. I look up to gray blue eyes. Peeta. "Peeta." I hear my voice and feel pathetic.

Here I am, perfectly fine and unharmed, while Peeta sits exhaustively from torture and keeps himself together. Maybe he even does it for me. I'm not looking into his eyes, I stopped looking in his eyes as soon as I realized my lack of restraint emotionally was shameful. I never liked crying, never let myself do it. Maybe that's not good, but that's how I manage to pull through without worrying anyone.

"Katniss." He whispers again, caressing my face. I tentatively make eye contact. His lips almost unnoticably curve up at the corners, but I can tell by his eyes smiling he feels better than earlier. "I'm okay. I promise."

He tells me, smiling softly. His thumb rests on my lip then slides back over my cheek. "Then what happened?" I ask, befuddled. His eyebrows furrow out of confusion.

"Don't you remember getting tested?" Peeta asks. Of course I remember getting tested. I just didn't know that's what it looked like from an outsider's perspective. "Peeta, I had a feeling that's what was happening, it's just..."

He watches me for words unspoken to leave my mouth. "I know." He says, looking at my face as if the rest of my sentence is written across my face. I don't say anything more.

He wraps his arms around my back, pulling me into his lap.

I let him. "I know." He repeats. I lay my head on his chest. "I watched you on that screen too, Katniss."

I pull back from him. "What?" I ask him, fuming. Snow couldn't have done that to Peeta. That sick bastard, of course he did.

Peeta puts his palms on my shoulders, almost willing me to calm down by pressing me down. "Yes. He made me watch you too." The pressure made by his palms on my shoulders lessens, with the crushing weight of anxiety coming down harder. What if it wasn't just Peeta that was watching? What if it wasn't just me too?

What if like any other moment, all of Panem was watching us struggle? Prim saw. And not only that, but I think I know where this is going. Snow is trying to crush the victors of the 74th Hunger Games. And he wants to prove by mutilating us, that he's stronger.

I hear President Snow's voice when he drew out that yellow envelope that had written in it, an added twist with the third Quarter Quell. _"On the seventy fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors." _All of the victors, not just me and Peeta. The girl's screaming I heard in the hallway comes back to me. Johanna.

That was Johanna. And with her, me, and Peeta, are the rest of the victors. We're not in an arena,but the games are not over. And there will be no victors this time around, if all goes according to Snow's plan. I just hope Prim doesn't take any time to worry about me.

I wish I could have said goodbye, that way we could have let go. Part of me hopes Prim, Gale, and everybody back home doesn't miss me. Because it must be exhausting loving someone like me. Maybe one day love won't be so hard. For now, I have to focus on Peeta.

He's one of the only people I care about that I can have right now. I'm not so sure if either of us will escape this prison of some sort alive. I can't let him know what I'm thinking, so I look away from him. Peeta deserves to know I care about him, but I don't want to be acting like I'm hopelessly desperate no matter how dire our circumstances.

Somehow I'm afraid that through anything I do with him from now on will reveal a secret I myself may not have discovered as of yet. Peeta starts to stroke my hair and it's then I remember I'm in his lap. If it were anybody else, this would have been awkward from the start, but instead it got awkward just now. I don't know what I'm doing when I slide out of his lap and down to the floor, my back resting against his leg. I miss his hands in my hair.

"Katniss, we should go to our room. I don't like being in this room where...stuff happens." I agree. This room even seems to smell like the unnatural ingredients they put in the drugs. "Okay." I say, flattening my palms on the cold, tile floor to help me lift my weight up and stand.

As soon as we are at the open door that leads to the maze of hallways, we notice Peacekeepers that didn't seem to be there before. There are two Peacekeepers, each violently pushing us out the door. The one that yanks me along I recognize as the Peacekeeper that tried to attack me and would have if it weren't for that surprisingly protective one. Peeta notices and grabs my arm, pulling me to him. "Don't touch her like that." Peeta warns.

"Peeta, shutup." I whisper to him. Doesn't he realize the trouble he has started? The malice Peacekeeper leans across me to reach Peeta, allowing me to find a nickname for him. Stank breath.

Stank breath whispers to Peeta, "In the longrun , son, you'll find she's not worth it." Then he smiles menacingly and leans away, allowing me to finally breathe fresh air again.

Peeta scowls at the man and wraps his arm around me protectively. "You will be escorted to the gathering hall." The other Peacekeeper says, reminding me he's here too.

Peeta whispers to me questioning, "The gathering hall?" I nod. "The other victors are here." I tell him.

I watch his face until signs of wheels turning in his head shows. And then there's anger, but I think it's toward Snow. He doesn't say anything now though, he knows it's not safe.

When we reach the opening of the gathering hall, the opening being very wide, I see the victors Finnick, Johanna, Enoberia, and Beetee seated around a long table as they pick at their food and make no attempt at conversation.

Peeta and I step right in front of them, almost leaning against the cafeteria table. Finnick raises his eyebrows at us and Johanna furrows her eyebrows. Beetee studies us, looking thoughtful while Enoberia shows no emotion whatsoever. "Hey." Peeta greets them all.

Finnick nods. "You're not supposed to be here." Johanna says, looking from me to Peeta. "None of us are!" She yells, banging a fist on the table.

Her eyes look pained, but infuriated more so. We all stare at her for a second, not knowing how to react to the outburst. Peeta breaks the silence with, "Maybe me and Katniss should get some food."

"Yeah." I agree.

Before we walk away, I notice that all of our fellow victors have boring and dull oatmeal. Maybe that's why they were so uninterested in the food. Peeta walks ahead of me and I follow him. We end up at a counter with entrees of oatmeal and nothing but oatmeal displayed before us. "What do you think I should get?" Peeta asks sarcastically.

"Not oatmeal." I tell him, only half joking. This stuff looks disgusting. Peeta laughs at the look on my face. I smirk.

We fill our bowls with the dull oatmeal and go to our table. Once I sit down, I sense a cold glare on me and search everyone's faces until I find the eyes burning into me. My searching eyes clash into contact with brown and dull, emotionless ones. Enoberia. She flashes her teeth at me before breaking the contact.

Enoberia is famous for her sharp fanglike teeth. I don't think she was flashing them at me in an attempt to smile. I have to admit, that sticks in my mind, but then I notice Beetee and Finnick talking and I can't help but wonder if they're formulating a plan. Johanna is beside herself as she sulks, slumped over, arms crossed, and blowing hair out of her face occasionally. I can tell Peeta is about to say something to Johanna, but I shove my spoon in my oatmeal and beat him to it.

"So Johanna, what's with the attitude?You're always so cheerful." I say sarcastically, almost rolling my eyes at my own comment. She frowns. "For your information brainless, I tried to get you out of that arena alive. They still managed to find you along with the rest of us. I was hoping maybe I wouldn't be stuck in a hellhole with your smart ass mouth again, but look!" She yells, gesturing outward.

"I still ended up here! So I have a right to have an attitude if I want to." Johanna finishes, her jaw set. I glare back at her, but hold back from retorting and try to think. She basically said that by cutting my arm, it could've saved me from being found by the Capital hovercraft. That can only mean she had cut my tracker out of my forearm.

And it was in my forearm that she was digging out of. That has to be what she's referring to, the tracker. But if she really did get that tracker out of my arm, how did they still find me?

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Mystery P.O.V.

I couldn't help but listen to the victors as I guarded the gathering hall. I wasn't really staying to guard anyway, eavesdropping was my purpose from the start to be honest. I need to gather information so I can make a report of it to the districts. Wouldn't want to disappoint any viewers! That's why I have to be disguised in this peacekeeper get up, I remind myself, which is by the way, really uncomfortable and out of style!

No matter how many times I remind myself of the cause, I can't seem to get over having to wear this. At least I have the opportunity to protect our precious Mockingjay!

**Author's Note- I hope you enjoyed reading this! If so, please leave a review for me I would really appreciate it.**

**And tell me, have you figured out whose point of view it is at the end?**

**Disclaimer-I do NOT own the Hunger Games! K?**


	7. Chapter 7

Hijacked ×2

Chapter 7

I'm still trying to comprehend how the Capitol could have found me without that tracker in my forearm. I would have had to go out of my way for the cameras to notice me in the arena if they didn't even know where I was. "No! They wouldn't leave her alone! They won't! Not with me here and her there!" I hear Finnick heatedly speak to Beetee.

Beetee whispers something back to Finnick who then shouts back to Beetee, "Don't you see? They're going to use her as bait! Something to keep me chasing after as a prize so they can get out of me what they want."

This debate catches everyone's attention, mine included. I'm certain the 'her' Finnick refers to is Annie. As I watch him in his state of distress, his face pale and breathing coming fast as he anxiously runs his fingers through his hair, I can't help but already feel grief and mourning that is sure to come for him. Not only may Annie be in danger, but she's so unreachable at the moment that there's no way he can protect her. Helpless, useless even,is how he must feel.

I imagine myself in his place, Peeta being used as bait for me, and feel a whole new empathy for Finnick. I find Peeta's hand under the table and squeeze it, hoping so hard, that I'll never have to let go. I try not to think about Prim or Gale. Having someone taken away from you that matters so much, that becomes a part of you, doesn't just hurt. Loss breaks off a piece of you.

I can tell Peeta has become concerned about me, so I engross myself into Beetee and Finnick's conversation again. Or at least try to. The problem is, I feel embarrassed now for squeezing Peeta's hand so hard. I know it's stupid, but now I can't stop thinking about it. I release Peeta's hand.

He grabs it right back. I smile a little bit. "What exactly do you think they could want from you, Finnick?" Beetee asks, snapping my attention back to them. "Sex." Johanna butts in.

Everybody glares at her except Enoberia, who smirks. "What?" Johanna snaps defensively. Finnick now has his head on the table, still running his fingers through his hair. "Johanna, they wouldn't have sent me here with all of you unless they had another purpose."

"Sorry, just a thought." Johanna said chugging back the contents of her cup.

Beetee shakes his head at her, then putting his focus back on Finnick. "What exactly do you think they'd want from you, Finnick?" Finnick raises his head from the table, eyes bloodshot and hands shaking. "To be honest," He starts, then looking at all of us. "I don't know."

He catches my eye and smiles sadly. "I'm surprised Snow isn't doing something like this to the Mockingjay. I know he wants revenge. He must have something so much worse in store for you." I bite my lip, looking down at the table. I know he's right. But I can't look at anyone right now. Not with knowing there's so much to lose.

I hope to channel how anti social I want to be for now through avoiding everybody's eye contact. Even if I'm staring too intensely at the table, at least the message would be sent across. No one tries to bother me except Enoberia who glances in my direction with a sense of mockery. Even Johanna doesn't do anything. At first.

"Wow, brainless. Are you that selfish?" She asks in exasperation. I look up, irritated. "What?" I snap. She laughs. "You don't even know."

"Then please tell me." I practically yell, frustrated. She slams her hand on the table. "Here you are, feeling bad for yourself. But guess what?You're not the only one who suffers!" We stare each other down and Peeta squeezes my hand reassuringly. "Johanna, it's going to be worse on her. She's the Mockingjay." Finnick jumps in.

Thank you, Finnick. "Why is the mockingjay such a big deal? It's a damn bird!" Johanna shouts. Then she starts flapping imaginary wings. Bitch. "I don't know Johanna, why does it matter so much. You seem to care a lot." Peeta says.

I look at him, surprised he said that. Johanna puts her chin in her hands. "Whatever do you mean, bread boy?" She says tiredly, exaggerating interest. "You wouldn't react that way if it didn't bother you." Peeta explains. "Whatever." She says.

I think about what Peeta is implying. Does Johanna want to take my place as Mockingjay? If she does, she can have it. It makes sense for her, with the way she always talks of the Capitol in favor of rebellion. The fact she does it without hesitation or reluctance speaks loud volumes.

Johanna has a rebellious spirit ready to run wild, and nothing to lose as a result from it. All of my acts of rebellion were unintentional and while making a change, put people in damger. Mockingjay is a big responsibility, Johanna can put that on herself if she wants. I don't want it. "Johanna, you should be the Mockingjay." I let the words flow out of my mouth, carelessly.

Everyone's eyes widen. "Say what, brainless?" Johanna asks, bewildered. "You." I point to her. "Mockingjay." I finish explaining, flapping imaginary wings. "I-I-" Johanna stutters.

She doesn't know how to react. Ha. Peeta squeezes my hand in understanding. I look at him. He smiles at me, proud.

"Katniss, are you sure?" Beetee asks. "I mean," Finnick says, looking over at Johanna and back at me with emphasis. "Are you sure?" He finishes with wide eyes. "Hey." Johanna defends herself, punching his shoulder. "Freakin hurts!" Finnick yells at her, clutching his shoulder.

I bite back a laugh. "Seriously, Katniss. As much as I would love to be an even bigger problem for Snow, Panem seems determined to make _you_ their _Mockingjay._" Johanna informs. I think for a while. "That's true." Peeta says thoughtfully.

"Then that means I'm stuck." I think out loud, without meaning to. "Stuck? Don't you see, Katniss? You have an opportunity to...to make something change!" Johanna declares, reminding me of Gale. He practically uttered the same words to me when I spoke of my desire to run away, asking him to come with me. But he didn't want to, not with the uprisings that had, in his eyes, cracked a stormy sky open to reveal a ray of hope. I wish I could see it that way.

"We all have that opportunity at one point." Enoberia states, startling everyone. We almost forgot she talked. "We just have to surprise them and work from there." She finishes.

"Everyone has a secret super power." Her low voice says with a hint of amusement. She,once again, cockily flashes her sharp fangs for teeth.

She is really starting to annoy me. Johanna wears a look on her face that descibes disgust which I'm sure matches my own. Beetee, unlike the rest of us, actually seems interested in what Enoberia said. Despite the lightbulb clearly lighting up above his head, however, he doesn't express himself in words. I don't think anyone is going to strike up a conversation at this point.

I suddenly feel exhaustion take over and want to leave the gathering hall. I was never going to eat this oatmeal anyway. I take one last look at it, sitting there in the bowl. Yep, still disgusting. I push the bowl back and stand up, swinging my leg over the backless chair connected to the long table.

"Katniss? You're not going to eat?" Peeta asks concernedly. Why does he always have to care so much, I think to myself in frustration. "Peeta, did you see the crap in your bowl yet?Tell me it looks appetizing." His face drains of happiness a little bit. "Geez, Katniss. You don't have to be so harsh." Finnick says, making me feel guilty.

Johanna shrugs her shoulders, elbows bent and palms flat. "I thought I was the bitch." She says in mock confusion, rolling her eyes. Peeta gives me puppy dog eyes. I freeze up and automatically don't know what to do. I've got to get out of here.

Before I can make a move, he pleads, "Please eat, Katniss." I swing my other leg over the bench, before he lays his palm on top of my hand that almost made it's way off the table. "You're obviously malnutritioned. Anyone can see it by just looking at your body!" It's not until he sees my mouth hanging open that he realizes the aftermath of his words.

His eyes widen and he stutters panicky, "W-wait now, I didn't m-m-mean it like that, I swear!"

I yank my hand out from underneath his and start walking away speedily. I hear Johanna laughing in the background. "That's her mad walk!" She shouts. The others, except for Peeta, start laughing with her. I can hear Peeta's footsteps behind me.

I'm too embarrassed to care. Although I do walk faster once known of his near presence. "Katniss, wait." He asks it of me in such a wistful tone, that I actually listen. Bringing myself to a stop, but not turning around, I snap,"What?" I hear an intake of breath, but no response formulated in words to follow.

"That's what I thought." I say, starting up my walk again. I'm about to turn a corner, when I hear,"That's it." All of a sudden, I'm pushed up against the wall by Peeta. Well, this is not what I expected to happen. I look up at the determination in his eyes gleaming.

It's a gentle kiss, but it feels somewhat firm, like he's trying to tell me something. I expect the kiss to end right away, but it lasts a few seconds longer, just a few. But it's enough to make my stomach feel like it's going to fall out with how fast my heart is beating. When he breaks away the reality of it crashes down on me, making my blood pressure rise to my cheeks. "I'm sorry, Katniss. It was the only way for you to know what I was trying to say." He tells me, backing away.

"Um...It's...it's okay." I tell him. I watch Peeta, who looks at the ground while scratching the back of his head nervously. "Peeta, why do you always apologize when we...get intimate?" I ask tentatively. He finally looks in my eyes, with his face scrunched up in confusion and possibly even hurt. I don't know why.

"Because you never want to." He makes it sound like it's obvious. My eyebrows furrow and lips purse. "Oh," is all I say. Except, I don't see how it's obvious that I don't want to be close to Peeta.

I don't think it's even true. "Why would you think I don't want to?" I whisper it so quietly, you'd think I was talking to myself. "Because, Katniss," he says moving up closer to me, looking down to meet my eyes. "You never wanted to to begin with." And with that, he turns around and walks away.

I watch him walk away, wondering what to do. Suddenly, I'm no longer fixated on what's in front of me, but rather, curious as to what's looming from behind. Another sense of some kind developed from the Games is kicking in. I freeze up, tensed, before curiosity drives me to turning around. Halfway through the process of doing so, I catch the familiar features of the peacekeeper uniform out of the corner of my eye.

I'm vagely aware of another distinct detail, a watch on his wrist, before a drug induced needle is pressed into my shoulder causing me to go unconscious and probably drop to the ground.

**Author's Note- I don't know if this update was late or not, so I must not really have a specific day I update, but **

**I kind of hope y'all were waiting for it! I need feedback, people! ;) So let's get some reviews, please! :) And I hope you know, that the mystery peacekeeper was included in this chapter! I gave you another hint at the end, as **

**to who it could be. I'm wondering if you figured out who that peacekeeper is... and this is random, but, can**

**you guess how old I am?**

**Disclaimer-Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins ain't my name.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hijacked × 2

Chapter 8

I'm vagely aware of another distinct detail, a watch on his wrist, before a drug induced needle is pressed into my shoulder, causing me to go unconscious and probably drop to the ground.

Mystery P.O.V.

I catch Katniss before she falls against the cold, tile floor. It took quite the time to track her down after that stroll from the cafeteria. She was practically running. I hold her by the shoulders away from me, trying to stand her up, but she slips from my grip and makes a thud against the ground. I blame the peacekeeper gloves for such a mishap.

Johanna's P.O.V.

After brainless and bread boy left, things got kind of boring. They're the easiest targets to make fun of. I look around the 'gathering hall' at everyone to see what they're doing.

Finnick concentrates on a six inch piece of rope anxiously, tying it into knots creatively. Beetee, otherwise known as Volts, stares at a corner in the wall.

Weirdo. Enoberia is sharpening her teeth with a knife. Psycho. I. Am. Getting. Out of here! I take one last bite of the oatmeal and feel ready to puke. That stuff is disgusting, like school cafeteria food.

I swing my legs up and turn away from the table, my feet landing on the floor. Shuffling out, I can't help but notice the peacekeeper guarding the entrance that also serves as an exit. He's staring intently at me with a rose in his hand. What am I, his date? Perplexed, and somewhat creeped out, I continue my way out.

I'm almost past him when he stops me with,"Johanna Mason." It's said more like an order than anything else. Pissed, I grit my teeth and face him. "Yes?" I ask in mock pleasure.

"You have a message." He answers, holding out the rose for me to recieve.

I observe it skeptically before taking it of course, seeing now that there is a ribbon tied to keep a note from falling out. I don't care to read what the note says, but I snatch it up hastily from the peacekeeper, which earns me a mean scowl from him that I ignore. The note reads - _I think it's time we have a chat. The peacekeeper will guide you to where you must meet me. Love, President Snow. _

To hell with that.

I tear the note from the rose and crumple it up before throwing it in this prideful peacekeeper guy's face. He glares at me in astonishment before I then smile in satisfaction, walking away while peeling petals off the rose and throwing them down as if I were a sweet little flower girl.

Katniss' P.O.V.

I wake up in a peacekeeper's arms. What do you think my first reaction is? I punch him in the face. A groan of disdain escapes his mouth and he lets go of me to clasp his face with both hands. I land on my butt, yet don't try to get up as I am now distracted by the watch on his wrist .

A button on the watch is pressed against his face unintentionally, and a mockingjay flashes across the glass. A rebel! Except, there's only one person I know who possesses a mockingjay watch. "Plutarch?" I ask, trying to figure this out. He's not a peacekeeper, so he must be in disguise.

This doesn't make any sense. I stand up straight, inspecting his familiarities. Same bone structure, stature as Plutarch Heavensbee. None of this is adding up to the image he tries to portray, a man from the Capital, not to mention the previous head gamemaker. And here he is, _disquised _as a peacekeeper. Seems pretty rebellious."I'm Plutarch Heavensbee." He says, removing his hands from his face.

"Fellow rebel, you could say. I work for you, Mockingjay." I don't shake the hand he has reached out to me. "What makes you think I should trust _you_ ?" I ask in disgust towards him. This man helped create the Games that force children fight to the death. I'm not doing the trust fall with him anytime soon.

"Katniss," he says, catching my attention. "I have a mockingjay on my watch. Don't be ignorant." He points it out while cockily flashing his teeth in a smile that assures me he's telling the truth while annoying me at the same time. "Okay." I shrug sarcastically. "Where are we?"

I'm suddenly aware of my surroundings. We're in a damp, mildewy dim lit room with walls and flooring made of stone. Where are we, a dungeon? "That doesn't matter. What matters is that there is no way Snow can hear a single word." Plutarch tells me. "Then what's the plan?"

"You have to keep acting for the cameras." He informs.

"What?" I outburst.

"Don't worry, you and Peeta don't have to play as lovers anymore. This time, your key to survival is pretending to be each other's objects of hatred."

I look at him confusedly.

"How does that help anything?" I practically scream the words in incredulity.

He looks at his watch, then looking back at me determined. "It doesn't matter. There's not enough time. Go out the door and up the staircase. There will be a key under the last step you take. Use it to open the door, and then hide the key. By then, you'll be back in the main building." I listen to every word, starting to trust him. "Okay." I say in acceptance, turning around to find the exit. It's one of those wooden doors you just push open.

I guess it only locks from the outside when necessary. When I push the door, it creaks. "And Katniss," Plutarch says. I whip my head around to face him, catching the door before it closes back. "Remember your key to survival."

I nod and push enough force on the door that it swings open once again. The staircase before me twists in complicated swirls up to the heighth of a tower. It looks daunting but, I do what I have to do. I take the first step leading to escape from this dark, haunting, muggy stairwell of a room. I then clasp the banner that curls into a hook at the end, taking my first step.

And then the next hundred. I'm out of breath by the time I've met the end of what seemed like a hike in the mountains. I'm so anxious to leave this stuffy cage of stairs that I clasp the doorknob, forgetting all about the key. The doorknob, of course, doesn't budge. I walk down the platform of the staircase and down two stairs.

Then, bending over, I peek through the opening created by the black, metal surface rising from the lower part of the stair. I flatten my palm on the inside, sliding it around until my hand finds the key. Once I do, I trap the key by clenching my fist, then bringing it out from the crevice. I stand up straight, the key still in hand, climbing back up to the platform that comes before the door. When I insert the key in its matching lock, a satisfactory feeling of relief goes through me.

I finally unlock the door and push it open, taking in the air of this horrible facility that I just for this moment, appreciate. I lean my back against the door to shut it. As I look around to inspect my surroundings, I realize I have no idea where I am in the building. All I see are the familiar white walls and floors that give the place a hospital theme, along with never ending hallways that create a maze. I start walking, hoping to find some kind of arrow to point me in the right direction.

After a few hallways, I bump into Johanna. "Sup, Brainless." She says with a stem in hand, no flower attached. I think it was a rose once. I look at the plant, then at her accusingly. "I wouldn't doubt you killed that just by looking at it." I say.

She raises her eyebrows and smiles patronizingly. "Is that your attempt at a joke?" She asks.

"Where's Peeta?" I question with a change of topic. Her face contorts into confusion and she tilts her head. "Thought you were the one running away."

"Not anymore."

"Well - " Johanna answers back. "I don't know what to tell you." She finishes.

I walk past her, no longer interested in this conversation. "Your welcome, brainless!" She yells, walking away. I roll my eyes.

Peeta's P.O.V.

After I walked away from Katniss, I had time to think. And it made me feel like an idiot thinking about the way I said she doesn't initiate any forms of intimacy so she must not want that for us. Because I sounded like a freakin woman! Besides, she's Katniss, of course she doesn't iniate any of that crap. I shouldn't expect so much out of her.

I'm the one who said she looked malnourished. I shouldn't have said those things about her body. It was rude and probably hurt her feelings and embarassed her and now I feel really bad. Besides , it's not like I don't think Katniss is pretty. I'm in the middle of some hallway, leaning my back against the white brick wall while sitting down. I don't even worry about Snow or the Peacekeepers. It's really perplexing to me that Snow hasn't actually hurt us yet.

I mean, the simulations were something, but they didn't even leave a mark. It was almost like a test, to see what hurt us the most if we are in those situations presented in the simulations. Is that what he's doing now? Just watching and testing us? There's cameras everywhere. But still, what's his point?

Why doesn't he just kill us now? It's almost eerie how survivable things are going. Even for Katniss, and I know Snow hates Katniss especially out of the two of us. I need to go find Katniss, I think to myself, standing up straight. As I walk down the corridor, panic and worry war within me.

I need to go find Katniss.

**Author's Note- Hey y'all! Everybody been enjoying this season? I know I just LOVE Winter. And all my **

**reviewers! Thank you to those reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it. :) Love ya! Please tell me if you enjoyed this chapter or just the story on whole. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9 - End of Part 1

Hijacked × 2

Chapter 9

Johanna's P.O.V.

"Your welcome, Brainless! " I yell at Katniss, watching her walk away. I can't believe she went from running away from Peeta to chasing after him. She just can't make up her mind with 'ole Bread Boy. She just might drive him mad. I was cracking up earlier when - "There you are." A voice says in the most hauntingly familiar way, interrupting my thoughts.

The hair on the back of my neck pricks up. I don't turn around to see who it is. I know the sadistic,bellowy accent of President Snow. Fight or flight. This may be Johanna Mason, but that crazy oldie is a psychopath!

I'm out! I walk maybe two steps before he grips my shirt collar. "Watch it, Snowball!" I snap. A creepy laugh comes from the bottom of his throat and seems to echo everywhere around me. This isn't the first time.

I know that laughter all too well. "You seem to have misplaced a telegram." He says as if talking about it raining on Tuesday. I'm turned around by who I find to be a peacekeeper instead of President Snow. "Am I right?" President Snow asks from behind the peacekeeper who gripped the back of my shirt collar, along with another one meant to simply be guarding Snowflake from harm. Of course President Snow makes threats while other people do the dirty work carrying them out.

I should've known. "Telagram? What telagram?" I ask playing at being innocent. They all frown. "Ribelle? Didn't you personally issue that telegram to Miss Johanna?" Snow asks pointedly to one of the peacekeepers.

I watch amused. The peacekeeper looks confusedly at the president. "Ribelle? Who the heck is Ribelle?" 'Ribelle' asks. I have to admit I'm just as baffled as Snowstorm about this. Isn't 'Ribelle', Ribelle?

He looks to be the same guy that gave me the rose with a note attached. Anyways, I'm just enjoying them being distracted from me for a little while. If I could just sneak away beneath anyone's notice, I would. But then, "Johanna Mason, was that the rose I indirectly gave you before you destroyed it?" I purse my lips, frozen. Caught.

Snow narrows his eyes. "Bring her to the torture chambers, please." He says precisely. "No!" I protest, thrashing out when the peacekeepers take hold of my arms. "Let, go!" I scream struggling.

Katniss' P.O.V.

I had just walked away from Johanna and was looking for Peeta when I heard the shouting of Johanna Mason, President Snow, and three other men, maybe four. I knew Johanna had to be around the same place, I thought to myself while navigating through hallways to find the area of our recent encounter. I'm not sure why I felt the need to rescue Johanna. Maybe because it didn't feel right listening to somebody like her sound so weak. No matter the reason, I was racing through to get where the fighting could be heard.

Peeta's P.O.V.

I was still looking for Katniss, but was momentarily distracted by a loud argument heard faraway. At some point in the argument, I hear someone's feet running down a corridor around the same place very quietly. Almost as if they have a hunter's tread. Hunter's tread. Katniss!

I run to where I hear her, hoping to keep her from running into trouble. Funny that I was looking for her and find her in this likely circumstance, her running away and me chasing her. Except this time, she doesn't know I'm behind her. Oh my god, that's even creepier! I have GOT to find a less stalkerish way of handling things.

Eventually I come up right behind Beetee who is peeking behind a corner, back turned, looking in the opposite direction of me, watching the fight break out. Where's Katniss?

"Beetee, what's going on?" I ask, worry etched in my voice. He leaves me in suspense. "Beetee." I say louder, with growing impatience. He still doesn't pay any attention. Fine then, I'll figure out for myself. I push past him, to find an unconscious Johanna being dragged by two peacekeepers.

"Johanna!" I cry out, walking towards her. Her eyes blink open unexpectedly. Not unconscious, then. "Go get her Peeta." She orders in her Johanna like way, but so weak and exasperated as she does so. The peacekeepers surprisingly don't react in any way as if they didn't understand what the command implied.

"What are they doing to her?" I ask feeling dread pool into the bottom of my stomach. "It doesn't matter, Peeta! Just shut the hell up and go. Save her, damn it." I nod, running off. I then wonder why Johanna didn't tell me where to go...until the sight before me becomes alive in my mind's eye, killing me slowly inside. Everything close to me seems to disintegrate into nothing. Nothing.

. . .

To be continued in Part 11 of Hijacked× 2

...

Also check out my new story, I Dare You

...

Please forgive me for the short chapter! And cliffhanger!

...

Love ya, all my readers, reviewers, followers, and favoriters. See you in the next part of Hijacked × 2?

(Reviews = hints of what happens next)


End file.
